creepypastafandomcom_de-20200216-history
Vergo und Jeff the Killer (Teil 1)
Hier geht's zur Vorgeschichte: Vergo und Jacky ---- Ich sitze in einer Limousine. Ich bin kein protziger Mensch, es war mehr ein Zufall, dass ich in einer Limousine sitze. Mir gegenüber sitzt ein Polizist. Er wollte ein Treffen mit mir ausmachen und ich habe ihn mit den Bedingungen, dass ich den Standort bestimme und er ohne Polizeieskorte und unbewaffnet kommt, zugestimmt. Na ja, nun redet er mich die ganze Zeit voll. „Vergo, hören Sie mir zu?“, stockt der Polizist. „Ich hätte seine Schwester nicht töten sollen?“, rate ich. „NATÜRLICH HÄTTEN SIE DAS NICHT!“ „Hören sie. Ich habe mich mal über diesen Typen schlau gemacht. Er hat keine Schwester, nur einen Bruder. Also machen Sie sich keine Sorgen.“ Tatsächlich scheint der Polizist jetzt etwas ruhiger zu sein. Ich könnte ihm auch sagen, dass Jeff mich jetzt nur aus Prinzip umbringen möchte. Aber warum sollte ich mir den Spaß verderben, den einzigartigen Jeff the Killer zu probieren? „Und was werden Sie nun tun?“ „Zuallererst werde ich mein nächstes Opfer töten, nehme ich an.“ „Wie können Sie nur so etwas tun?“, murmelt der Polizist geschockt. „Ach das sollten Sie doch verstehen.“, antworte ich grinsend und ramme ihm ein Betäubungsmittel in den Nacken. Ich presse meinen Finger gegen seine Stirn. „Hey, aufwachen!“ „Wo bin ich?“, fragt der Polizist. Ich mache das Licht an. An der Wand hängen Fotos von den Jungs, die er vergewaltigt und getötet hat. Er konnte gar nicht anders, als hinzuschauen. „Warum töten Sie mich nicht jetzt?“, fragt er scheinbar in panischer Angst. „Was meinen sie?“ „Warum führen wir diese Unterhaltung? Warum töten Sie die Leute vor der Kamera? Und warum sind die Menschen, die Ihre Show sehen nicht verstört?“ Ich lege meinen Kopf schief. Das tue ich immer, wenn ich nachdenke. „Das sind ziemlich viele Fragen, meinen Sie nicht?“ „Ich habe ein Recht darauf es zu erfahren! Immerhin töten sie mich doch bald.“ „Stimmt wohl. Aber diese Wanze in ihrer Jacke macht mich schon misstrauisch.“ Er starrt mich an. Ich schaue zurück. „Was? Dachten Sie, ich durchschaue ihr kleines Rollenspiel nicht? Ein Häftling wird von der Polizei dazu gebracht, schneller aus dem Gefängnis zu kommen, wenn er hilft, den Massenmörder Vergo zu fangen. Aber dieser Häftling sitzt nur im Gefängnis, weil er einen Supermarkt überfallen hat. Diese Strafe gefällt mir komischerweise nicht für einen Kinderschänder“, sage ich in einem angewiderten Ton. Ich sehe wie der Mann lächelt. „Stimmt. Und Sie wollen mich nun töten?“ „Nein, heute nicht. Ich gebe mich vorerst damit zufrieden, dass die Polizisten ihr Geständnis aufgenommen haben. Übrigens liegen die Beweise zu den Fällen auf dem Tisch da vorne. Ich empfehle mich dann. Tschirrio!“ Ich gehe also aus dem Raum. Ich muss nicht lange warten, bis ich einen Schrei höre. Mein Köder scheint ganz gut funktioniert zu haben. Ich ziehe mein Messer. Keine Minute zu früh, denn im gleichen Moment knallt Stahl auf Stahl. „Hallo Jeff“, begrüße ich ihn mit einem Grinsen. Wir starren uns an. Er hat blaue Augen, schwarze Haare und natürlich sein wunderschönes Lächeln aufgelegt. „Oder ist es Ihnen lieber, wenn ich Herr Blalock zu Ihnen sage?“ „Herr Woods war mein Vater“, antwortet er, „Ich habe meinen Vater getötet.“ „Pardon. Das habe ich wohl vergessen.“ Wir starren uns weiter an. Gespannt auf die nächste Bewegung unseres Gegners. Da ertönt eine Polizeisirene. Es sind nicht viele, aber nichtsdestotrotz ist die Polizei mir gerade näher als sonst. Interessant, ich frage mich, wie Polizisten schmecken. „Sieht aus, als wollte da jemand mit uns spielen“, gibt Jeff zu bedenken, „Ich kann damit leben und du?“ „Ich denke schon“, antworte ich grinsend. Ich drücke mich ab und Jeff rennt hinter mir her. Das wird ein Spaß… (Auszug: Polizeibericht1102) Am (ZENSIERT) wurde der Abteil E-3683 zu einem Einsatz geschickt. Als wir den Tatort betraten, sicherten wir auf Befehl von Seargent (Zensiert) den Bereich. Ich platzierte mich an der Hintertür und wartete dort auf neue Befehle. Nach circa 5 Minuten vernahm ich die Schritte zweier Personen. Da in diesem Gemäuer überwiegend Drogenabhängige herumlungern, beschloss ich, nicht den Seargent zu rufen. Als die Schritte näher kamen sah ich eine dunkle Gestalt auf mich zu kommen. Als diese näher kam, konnte ich ein weißes Gesicht erkennen. Ich wollte schießen, doch die Gestalt, die ich als „Vergo“ identifizieren konnte, lief zu schnell an mir vorbei. Trotzdem schoss ich aus Reflex. Als ich mich umdrehen wollte, war Vergo bereits wieder verschwunden. Ich wollte den Rest der Einheit anfunken, da sah ich, wie sich etwas am Boden bewegte. Ich hatte offensichtlich etwas anderes getroffen. Als ich mich dem Objekt näherte, konnte ich erkennen, dass es Jeff Woods (auch bekannt als Jeff the Killer) war. Ich benachrichtete meinen Abteil. Auf einmal spürte ich einen Windstoß in meinem Nacken und schon wurde ich gegen den Boden gedrückt. Vergo stieg auf mich und murmelte etwas, dass sich anhörte wie „Keine Sorge, ich habe keinen Grund dazu dich zu töten. Aber du spielst das Spiel nicht richtig.“. Als er mir das Messer in den Arm rammen wollte, schoss ihn ein Kollege in den Hinterkopf. Daraufhin wurden beide Mörder in den Sicherheitstrackt einer naheliegenden Nervenheilanstalt gebracht. Anmerkung des Arztes: Beide Patienten befinden sich in einem sicheren Zustand. Wie durch ein Wunder verfehlte bei dem Patient 1 mit der Maske die Kugel das Hirn um 5 Millimeter. Der Eingriff war, da sich die Maske nicht entfernen ließ, schwierig, aber erfolgreich. Patient 2 hat eine Schusswunde in der Magengegend. Auch er ist komischerweise in einem sicheren Zustand. Bei seiner Operation gab es keine weiteren Schwierigkeiten. '' '' '' '' Verdammt. Mein Kopf tut weh. Was ist passiert? Wer bin ich? Wo bin ich? Ok. Mal nachdenken… Mein Name ist Vergo und ich bin ein… ein... ein Mörder, genau. Warum tut mein Kopf so weh? Jemand hat mir in den Kopf geschossen. Ich taste an meine Maske. An der Seite spüre ich einen Verband. 5 mm an meinen Hirn vorbei geschossen, nicht schlecht. Was wohl mit Jeff passiert ist? Ich glaube, er wurde auch getroffen. Mit etwas Glück ist er nicht verblutet. Es wäre eine Schande, so etwas Leckeres einfach wegzuwerfen. „Hey Vergo. Schön dich wieder zu sehen.“ Ich bemerke erst jetzt, dass ich auf dem Boden liege. Irgendwie kommt mir die Situation bekannt vor. Ich rolle mich um, so dass ich sehen kann, wer mich da anspricht. Es war ein ca. 20- 30 jähriger Mann. Meine Augen sehen nur verschwommen und ich kann sie nicht ganz öffnen. Ich bin sicher, ich kenne diese Vorhergehensweise. „Erkennst du mich wieder?“, fragt der Mann. „Sollte ich das?“ „Du hast meinen Freund getötet.“ „Ich habe eine Menge Leute getötet.“, gebe ich lächelnd zu. Ich höre ein Seufzen in den hinteren Zellen. Es scheint, als wäre noch jemand aufgewacht. „Du hast meinem Freund den Kopf abgerissen und ihn auf meinen Essenstisch geschmissen.“ Ich war schon wieder in dieser Nervenheilanstalt? Lernten die Leute denn nie aus? Aber hier sieht es anders aus, als vorher. Das war wohl so eine Art Sicherheitstrakt. „Ach ja, stimmt.“ „MEHR HAST DU NICHT ZU SAGEN?“, keift mich der Mann an, „DU HAST MEINEN KUMPEL GETÖTET, DU BASTARD!“ „Hey ihr beiden Vollpfosten.“, sagt eine Stimme aus der Dunkelheit. Ich erkenne die Stimme sofort wieder und muss grinsen. „Ich will eurer kleines Kaffeekränzchen ja nicht gerne unterbrechen, ABER KANN MIR JEMAND SAGEN WO ICH BIN?“ „Ich glaube, in einer Nervenheilanstalt.“, antworte ich relativ gelassen. Ich habe Hunger, hoffentlich gibt es bald Essen. „Es ist egal wo ihr seid.“, wirft der Mann ein, „Ihr werdet hier bleiben. Es ist unmöglich von hier aus, aus dem Gebäude zu fliehen.“, er wendet sich an mich „Und wir beide haben noch eine harte Nacht vor uns.“ Dann höre ich ein Klacken an der Tür und ein Wachmann betritt den Raum. „Häftling? Warum bist du nicht in deiner Zelle?“ „Ich habe mich auf den Weg zur Toilette verirrt.“, verteidigt sich der Mann. „Ja ja. Ich hole einen Wachmann, der dich zu deiner Zelle bringt. Zuerst muss ich den Gefangenen hier Essen servieren.“ Ich seufze, endlich gibt es Essen. Ein weiterer Wachmann kommt in den Raum und nimmt den Mann mit. Als nächstes wird mir eine Schale hingestellt. Kein richtiges Besteck sondern nur diesen Plastikschrott, natürlich nichts, mit dem ich jemanden verletzten könnte. Ich hätte es auch ohne hin nicht vorgehabt. Eigentlich. Der neue Direktor der Nervenheilanstalt ist ein netter Mann, aber ein richtiges Messer hätte ich trotzdem gerne… Mir wird etwas hingestellt. Ich weiß nicht genau, was es ist. Ich bin mir aber ziemlich sicher, dass es kein Fleisch ist. „Hey Mister?“, frage ich den Herrn. „Was ist, Gefangener?“ „Nun, zuallererst ist mein Name Vergo. Außerdem würde ich gerne wissen, was das sein soll.“, sage ich und zeige auf die seltsame Masse Materie in einem Schälchen Plastik. „Das ist Gemüse.“ „Ich kenne Gemüse. Im Normalfall sieht das nicht so aus.“, ich rieche daran, „Im Übrigen sind da Betäubungsmittel drin. Was wollten sie denn mit mir machen, wenn ich unansprechbar bin?“ Der Wächter wird rot. Er stellt Jeff sein Essen hin und verschwindet. Ich schaue ihm lächelnd nach. „Ich sollte mir diesen Trick merken.“, gibt Jeff zu. „Das ist kein Trick, das ist mein Geruchssinn.“ Ich seufze. Mein Magen knurrt. Ich habe riesigen Hunger. „Also, ich leg mich dann mal schlafen.“, sage ich grinsend, „Wenn du frei kommen und mich töten willst, ist jetzt die perfekte Zeit.“ Ich erwache aufgrund eines erneuten Klickens an der Tür. Ich liege immer noch auf dem Boden, obwohl knapp ein Meter vor mir eine Liege steht. Immerhin kann ich jetzt aufstehen. Als ich mich aufsetze merke ich, dass ein anderer Wächter den Raum betreten hat. Wahrscheinlich sollte er aufpassen, dass wir nicht versuchen auszubrechen. Ich stehe auf und schaue mir den Mann an. Er kommt mir irgendwie bekannt vor. Ich meine, ich hätte ihn schon einmal auf einem Bild gesehen. „Hey Mister?“ Sein Kopf dreht sich leicht zu mir. „Wie heißen Sie?“ „Ich darf nicht mit Ihnen reden.“, gibt er zurück. „Dann verstoßen Sie gerade aber gegen diese Regel.“, bemerke ich. Ich höre ein Kichern, wahrscheinlich von Jeff. Der Mann blickt wieder geradeaus. Ich kann ein Tattoo an seinem Hals erkennen. „Sie sind Mister Clave, nicht wahr?“ Er zuckt zusammen, „Ich kann mich erinnern. Sie haben einen Mann getötet, aber weil sie gegen einen anderen Mörder ausgesagt haben, hat man ihnen in diesem Fall Immunität zugesichert, nicht wahr?“ Er wirkt nervös. Ich bemerke, wie er anfängt zu schwitzen und muss kichern. Ich rede weiter: „Aber sie haben nicht nur den Mann getötet, oder? Zwei Tage später hat die Frau des Mannes angeblich Selbstmord begangen.“ „SIE HAT SELBSTMORD BEGANGEN!“ „Kein Grund sich aufzuregen, Mister Clave. Wissen Sie, mich stört nur, dass unter dem Fingernagel des Opfers fremdes Blut gefunden wurde.“ „Woher wissen Sie davon?“ „Ich bitte Sie. Ich bin ein Mörder, ich habe keine Scheu davor in eine Leichenhalle einzubrechen.“ Stille folgt. Ich nehme das als Zeichen, weiterzusprechen. „Auf jeden Fall habe ich dabei auch Spuren einer Vergewaltigung festgestellt. Können Sie das erklä“- Ich spüre, wie ich gepackt werde. Ich werde aus meiner Zelle gezerrt. Er schlägt mich, aber das ist ok. Ich gebe zu, ich genieße es auf eine kranke Weise ein bisschen. Aber das liegt hauptsächlich daran, dass ich jetzt essen kann. Ich spüre wie seine Schläge schwächer werden. Ich fange seine Faust ab und drücke ihn gegen die Wand. Zuerst entferne ich die obere Kopfhälfte des Mannes. Er soll endlich aufhören zu zappeln. Ich lege ihn auf den Boden und nehme das Plastikmesser. Es richtet nicht viel Schaden an. Aber genug, um die Haut aufzureißen und die Bauchspeicheldrüse zu entfernen. Ich drehe mich um. Jeff beobachtet mich. Ich zeige ihm das Organ. „Die Bauchspeicheldrüse stellt Insulin her. Das wiederum senkt den Blutzucker. Außerdem ist Insulin eine leckere Füllung.“ Ich verschlinge die Bauchspeicheldrüse und nehme den Magen raus. Danach kommt die Leber, dann das Herz. Mein Hunger ist endlich wieder gestillt und ich spüre, wie jemand mir eine Spritze in den Nacken drückt. ---- Hier gehts zu Teil 2 Aylo (Diskussion) 11:33, 30. Mär. 2014 (UTC) Kategorie:Mittellang Kategorie:Jeff the Killer Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Mord Kategorie:Vergo Kategorie:Pasta des Monats